Un pasado para el futuro
by W-DarknesS-w
Summary: Si estuvieras a punto de tomar una importante decisión en tu vida... pero el pasado sigue en tu presente y no te deja construir tu futuro y que precisamente la noche de tu gran decisión el pasado viene a buscarte... ¿qué harías tú?


**Este fic tendrá lectura sexual, así que esto es recomendado para mayores de 18 años.**

Todos los personajes mencionados de Hey Arnold! Son propiedad de Craig.

Disfruten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Cariño! Alan llegó!- Escuche la voz de Miriam a lo lejos, mientras me terminaba de arreglar.

Era raro quedarme mis vacaciones de verano en casa de mis padres, después de dos años de pasármela en mi apartamento de Chicago…

-¿puedo pasar?- escuché la voz de Alan tras la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si te digo que no de todas maneras pasarás- sonreí para mis adentros.

-En eso tienes razón- Dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación con un pequeño ramo de tulipanes y está vez, eran rosados. Cuando se vestía de traje se veía tan guapo… -¿Helga?-

Parpadee –Perdón…es que te ves bien, gracias por los tulipanes-

Los dejó en el tocador, justo detrás de mí. -Pues tú también te ves muy bien con ese vestido que ya sabes que es mi favorito-

Me abrazo dándome un ligero beso en el cuello y fue subiendo hasta toparse con mi boca… adoraba la manera en que hacia eso mientras que sus gruesas manos apretaban mi cadera. Discretamente me sentó en el tocador, casi aplastando mis flores… y sentí sus manos apretar mis muslos, sin hablar separe un tanto mis piernas de manera que él se acercará más a mí; no pude evitar que mis manos cobrara vida y deslizaron hacia sus glúteos, se sentían tan firmes y suaves… lo atraje más hacia mí mientras besaba su cuello. Sentir su erección tan directamente en mí me hizo estremecerme.

-si no es porque aún no debo hacerlo y porque no quieres, te haría mía justo ahora- apretó mi trasero y me jaló hacia él al mismo tiempo de que empujaba bruscamente su erección…simulando una penetración… lo hizo varias veces mientras besaba y jadeaba con deseo en mi oreja… yo estaba a límite sintiendo rozar de esa manera su erección… recordando otras ocasiones…..incitaba a mi mente querer saber cómo sería estar con Alan en la cama

-¡Muchachos!- escuché a mi madre en la planta baja

Los dos nos exaltamos. –¡Llegaremos tarde a su fiesta! Tendrán mucho tiempo para platicar-

-Carajo!- exclamé entre dientes, provocando una risita en Alan

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre, baby, llegaremos tarde- me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Refunfuñando tome mi abrigo y mi bolso. Durante estos 4 años sólo había tenido estos momentos de prueba e imaginación… y no porque no quisiera… si no porque aún no estaba lista para ser de otro.

-Ya estamos Miriam, ya estamos- estaba esperándonos en la puerta –¿Y Bob?-

-Oh él estará esperándonos en el pub, así como los demás-

-Perfecto, entonces damas, ¿nos vamos?-

Mi madre subió en la parte de atrás del audi R8, yo iba como copiloto de Alan. Lo volteé a ver, y ese perfil me hizo a recordar la vez en que me llevó a casa después de una fiesta de alguna fraternidad ajena a la mía, en la universidad.

\- Flashback -

-¡ A NOMBRE DEL IDIOTA QUE SE DICE LLAMAR HOMBRE! -

Grité con todo el dolor que mis pulmones soltaron

-¡Helga!, ¡Helga!, ¡Helga!...- se escuchaban las voces de todos rodeándome, mientras acostada en una mesa de billar trataba de terminarme una botella con menos de la mitad de absolut vodka, sostenida por un conocido de la facultad de administración. Cuando sentí que de la botella salían ya puras gotas me enderece y solté un grito de victoria provocando la euforia de todos los presentes.

" _a eso llamo resistencia Helga, muy bien"_ me felicite. –QUITENSE ANIMALES, QUIERO RESPIRAR!- me abrí paso entre la multitud. Salí del bar, justo cuando me agarré de un barandal sentí un fuerte mareo que provocó como si de un tirón el piso me haya atraído hacia él. –Mierda…mala resistencia al fin al cabo - dije y cerré los ojos

Sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro, quise girar de repente pero si lo hacía sabía que era el fin de mi memoria –estoy bien calra…- me reí –perdón, calra…carlaaa. Sí, carla-

-No soy carla, me llamo Alan Redmon y sí, quería saber si te encontrabas bien-

Escuché una voz un poco ronca –eso fue mucho vodka, no crees?-

Me reí –Ven pa' acá que no quiero yo voltear- cuando sentí la presencia delante de mí abrí mis ojos, y aún mareadísima pude notar a un chico de ojos miel, cabello castaño y tez bronceada –seeexy- me tape la boca y él rió. –perdón Alias-

-Soy Alan- sonrió

-y yo soy Heegla…helga-

-sí, lo pude escuchar bien con todos diciéndolo-

-eres de la facutald de ellos veda- odiaba que se me trabará la lengua

-no, me especializo en fotografía profesional-

-wuuuauiua…que coool ya tienes una especialidades-

-¿y tú?-

-Soy heelga- _"si me preguntó eso, no"_ , me sonrió con simpatía

-no, que si tu eres de ésta…fraternidad o de esta facultad-

-aaaaah- _"que tonta helga"_ –no, soy del poderío de lo visual-

-amm… supongo que te refieres a artes visuales-

-shhh….no tan altoo- me enderece –en fin, ¡me voy!- al dar el paso para bajar los escalones.. ¡se movieron! Se movieron haciendo que callera…quizá fue del mareo… pero ¡se movieron!

Pensé que caería directamente al suelo… pero unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron, no sé por qué… pero lo abrace, me colgué como si fuera un oso panda y empecé a llorar –¡porqué hiciste eso! Porqué me fallaste! Maldito… -

Lloré como si no hubiese mañana y sentí desvanecerme…me cargaron y sentí algo esponjoso pero duro debajo de mí, "¿dónde vives?" escuchaba a lo lejos, quizá conteste, pero cuando recuperé la razón y abrí los ojos vi la carretera, miré a la izquierda y estaba Alan, con una seriedad elegante, sus manos gruesas agarraban firmemente el volante siendo esa imagen la mejor que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Gracias- Murmuré.

Me volteó a ver y esa mirada… esa mirada ya la había visto antes… mirada de un estúpido samaritano…

-No agradezcas, helga-

Y de nuevo… tiempo fuera…

\- Flashback off-

-Baby, ya llegamos- Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos, Miriam ya se había bajado –¿estás lista?- tomo mi mano y le dio un reconfortante apretón.

Me tomé un momento para respirar muy profundo –sí, lo estoy-

Me miró fijamente por un instante, suspiró y me dio un beso. Nos bajamos del auto y me temblaron las piernas, en ese lugar estaban esperándonos todos nuestros amigos y familiares, su papá solamente, mis papás, olga con su esposo y mis sobrinos que se quedaron en su casa obviamente, nuestros amigos más cercanos de la universidad, amigos de nuestras preparatorias, secundarias… y pocos amigos de la primaria, quizá la mitad de la pandilla.

Phoebe me preguntó muchas veces si esto era lo que realmente quería… siempre le dije que sí… pero una cosa es decir y otra cosa es tener enfrente la realidad… aún no sabía si lo había olvidado, aunque por suerte, esto sería más fácil ya que no estaría él.

Mientras caminábamos hacia dentro, rodio mis hombros con su brazo… realmente lo quería mucho, llegué a sentir amarlo, durante los últimos 4 años había sido mi soporte, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo…pero aún no sentía ese amor tan fuerte, tan puro… tan alocado como lo había tenido con Arnold… pero él había sido una hermosa parte de mi historia… que había terminado ya y debía aprender a vivir así.

Entramos al pub, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia nosotros y nos sonrieron; La noche transcurrió tranquila y muy divertida. Realmente la vida de todos los que habían venido, que era de la pandilla había cambiado mucho; Rhonda trabajaba junto con los más famosos estilistas y diseñadores, estaba casada (sorprendentemente) con curly quien era un programador trabajando en la compañía de Apple; Paty era maestra de kick boxing, casada obviamente con Harold quien era maestro de futbol americano, tenían 3 hijos, todos unos pequeños demonios. Y mi querida Phoebe, era psicóloga, casada con el cepillo de dientes Gerald, quien era un gran pediatra, vaya combinación, pero lo mejor de todo es que ¡estaban esperando a una bebé!

Pensar y darme cuenta de que todos… o la gran mayoría estábamos en la etapa de estabilidad, la familia, el compromiso y demás… me hizo un pequeño hueco en el estómago, haciéndome un mareo, dije que iría al tocador y salí a la parte trasera de pub, había un pequeño jardín para tomar un poco o mucho de aire, ¿realmente estaba lista para iniciar eso con Alan?.

-¿Estás bien Helga?- Escuche la tierna voz de phoebe preocupada y acercándose a mí

-Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco- le toque la pancita cuando se acercó a mí –¿cómo está la bebé?-

-Está muy bien, dentro de 2 meses quizá salga- se le dibujo una sonrisa

-vaya... me pregunto si algún día salga de mí esa sonrisa tan cálida y feliz-

-¿no eres feliz?-

-sí, claro que lo soy… sólo, no sé si estoy lista para todo esto de la familia y de los hijos- suspire

-Cuando estás con la persona que amas todo se vuelve sencillo…-

-Pero sí lo amo- exclame como si me hubieran pedido explicación

-Yo nunca te cuestione eso-

-Sólo… no sé si estoy lista-

-Pero como siempre lo harás de todos modos, ¿verdad?-

-Pues ya estoy aquí phebs-

-No es obligación que lo anuncies ya-

-Phoebe… quiero hacerlo… necesito hacerlo… necesito avanzar- Miré al cielo oscuro y las estrellas brillantes.

-Entonces… hazlo… pero si el pasado aparece, escucha y toma la decisión- se marchó.

A qué demonios se refería con el pasado? Mi pasado lo enterré… una noche de julio.

Tome todo el aire posible y me dirigí hacia el interior del establecimiento, cuando entre Alan venía hacia mi dirección pero se detuvo

-Ya me estabas preocupando- se acercó hacia mí –¿estás bien?-

-Sí, sólo me maree un poco- le acaricié el cabello al mismo tiempo en que se lo acomodaba, pero vi una mirada extraña, una mirada de… como si un niño estuviera viendo su juguete favorito detrás de una vitrina.

-Eres la mujer perfecta-

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Pobre diablo quien te dejo escapar bebé- Mi corazón se estrujo un poco -No importa, porque ya casi eres sólo para mí- me besó en la comisura –Ahora, vamos, creo que ya es hora-

Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta ponernos enfrente de todos; Alan tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que se la estén pasando bien- Hablaba con total elegancia –sé que el motivo de ésta reunión ha sido con el motivo de que Helga y yo nos vamos de viaje por un muy prolongado tiempo, cierto es hasta cierto punto… sólo que faltó agregar un pequeño detalle, decirles el motivo de nuestro "viaje"- Mi corazón se aceleró demasiado, sentía que se salía de mi pecho, sentía que me ahogaba y Phoebe lo sabía ya que no despegaba los ojos de mi –Y la razón es que… Nos vamos a casar-

Cuatro palabras, me dejaron sin respirar. Todos estallaron en aplausos, gritos de felicidad y algunas lágrimas por parte de mi mamá y hermana.

Vi a Gerald quedarse viendo fijamente a un punto del pub, sin dejar de aplaudir, iba a voltear, pero Alan tomó mi mano, sobre exaltándome.

-Así que, pido un brindis por la maravillosa y perfecta mujer que tengo el honor de llamarla prometida y próximamente mi esposa-

Sin dejar de soltar palabras de felicidad, todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Pero Gerald está vez cambió el semblante, a uno de pena o compasión…

-Así que ahora sí, ya puedo hacer entrega de esto- sacó el anillo de diamentes y me lo puso en el dedo anular, dándome un beso.

Me preocupó la actitud de Gerald, ya que Phoebe también cambió su semblante por uno de preocupación.

-ven acá baby- Alan me abrazó fuerte, haciendo que les diera la espalda a todos… fue ahí cuando tuve la oportunidad de ver qué era lo que miraban Phoebe y Gerald.

Me congelé…

Era Arnold…

Arnold… Con sus ojos color esmeralda, lagrimosos, su hermosa cabellera con peinado desairado, sus labios tan carnosos, sus hombros anchos y fuertes, su mano izquierda escondida en su bolsillo delantero y la otra apretando fuerte su chamarra… camisa roja a cuadros, el pantalón de mezclilla que tanto le decía que me gustaba… me quede sin aire…

-Necesito aire…- Susurré a Alan

-Oh perdón baby, ¿te apreté mucho?-

-N-no, sólo que de tanta emoción que necesito aire, quizá vaya al auto, sirve que traigo mi abrigo- Mi corazón latía con fuerza y quería llorar

-Está bien amor, no tardes-

Salí casi corriendo de ahí, me dirigí hacia el coche y me aferré a él mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros… era él. Me giré rápido para ver lo cerca que lo tenía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurré con la voz entrecortada.

-Sólo vine por lo que es mío- Extrañaba su voz, era dulce pero gruesa sin llegar a ser rasposa, su aroma, su calor tan cercano, pero algo dentro de mí hirvió mi sangre y lo empuje

-¡NO VENGAS A DECIR ESAS PENDEJADAS ARNOLD¡ ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?¡- Salieron unas lágrimas de mis ojos

-¡Pues qué esperas que haga si no puedo dejarte ir!-

-¡Pues no se te dificultó irte!-

-…cada día de mi puta vida desde esa estúpida noche no puedo dejar de pensarte, porque simplemente eres el amor de mi vida Helga, ¡por qué mierda nunca entendiste eso!- salió una lagrima de sus ojos llenos de dolor y rabia.

-¿Y en dónde estabas estos últimos años, ah?- Me temblaba la voz ante todas esas palabras

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no fue por mi decisión Helga, no sé quién carajos te dijo que había sido mi decisión- se controlaba por mantener la voz baja

-Pues ella misma me lo dijo… eras más feliz con ella-

-Mira Helga, fue cuestión de mis padres… Natalia es una persona capaz de herir todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos Natalia convenció a mis padres de que me cambiarán de instituto, se disfrazó de nuestra amiga, y lo sabes porque fue tu amiga también, ella sólo quería una cosa y...-

-Te quería a ti- lo interrumpí y me disponía a irme –no me lo tienes que recordar- Cuando caminaba hacia el Pub me jaló con una fuerza más bien controlada y me acorraló entre el coche y él

-Escúchame Helga- Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, provocándome más lagrimas por su cercanía y sus manos en mi piel nuevamente –No hay día en que me arrepienta de que Natalia haya entrado a nuestras vidas, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de a ver tomado mucho esa maldita noche… no hay noche en que no te recuerde, en que te extrañe, en que te necesite… -acercó su rostro al mío, encaje un poco mis dedos en sus brazos, no quería que se acercará más… por más que adentro de mi lo quisiera así –no hay día en que no recuerde todo tu cuerpo siendo mío, porque eres mía Helga, en cuerpo y alma así como yo soy tuyo…-

-Sueltame Arnold…- lo interrumpí tratando de empujarlo pero él recargó su cuerpo hacia el mío para que quedara prensada entre el carro y él –me casaré, estoy comprometida ahora, así que déjame ir- contuve mis lagrimas

-Y eso es lo que más me hierve la sangre de todo esto- Lo dijo con una rabia contenida, nunca lo había visto de esa manera –Eres mía Helga… no compares cuatro putos años con ese cabrón, con los veinticinco años que pasaste conmigo… ¡veinticinco años helga! Y ahora te casas con alguien que sólo llevas cuatro putos años…-

-En todo caso serían veinte años… porque nos conocimos a los 5..- le susurré en tono burlón melancólico.

-No estoy para bromas Helga… no sé si ya te entregaste a él… -se le entrecortó la voz y me miró a los ojos –aunque podría jurar que aún no es así… te conozco tanto… que sé que tu cuerpo no puede estar con otro que no sea el mío- parpadeé tan rápido para que no salieran más lágrimas, mi respiración se hizo fuerte y él acerco un poco más su boca a la mía, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca –sé que aún recuerdas mis caricias en todo… todo tu cuerpo, sé que aún recuerdas el sabor de mis labios, el calor de mi piel con la tuya… lo sé, porque yo también recuerdo todo eso de ti y no hay día en que no lo pueda recordar… todas esas noches volviéndose cielo, oh Dios… acaso dime que no lo recuerdas-

-Sí… pero… Alan…-Me sobre exaltó la brusca manera en que se separó de mí.

-¡Me importa una mierda ese tipo¡- Señalo hacia el pub –Verlo abrazarte, besarte, presumirte… me dan ganas de golpear su maldita cara que tiene… además… me da rabia que esté con la mujer que amo y que aparte tenga la maldita decencia de hacerte su esposa! ¡Cosa que debería estar haciendo yo y no él¡- La rabia se apoderó de él

-¿Y qué esperabas qué hiciera? Debía olvidarme de ti debía de dejarte ir, debía de tomar la decisión que fuera mejor para mí y para…-

-¡NO¡, lo que tú estás haciendo es tomar la salida fácil, lo estás usando de puto comodín, esa no es la mejor decisión, la más razonable, ¿estás tratando de olvidarme? Y dime, ¿te está dando resultando? Porque si es así déjame ser el primero en felicitarte y en darte un regalo de bodas.-

-¡SOLO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS¡- grité porque ya no sabía qué decir… me desarmaba

-¿¡Quieres que me vaya¡?- se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos acercando demasiado, nuevamente su cara a la mía, provocando que mi corazón latiera más fuerte de lo que ya estaba, que mis piernas temblaran –¿dime, realmente quieres que me vaya?-

El silencio nos abrazó a ambos, siendo interrumpido sólo por nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y lastimosas.

-Eso pensé- acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos y me beso con una suavidad salvaje…sólo cómo él sabía besarme, erizó mi piel por completo, sentir nuevamente sus labios, la suavidad con la que su lengua invadía mi boca… sus brazos me apretaron hacia él, reviviendo cuando….

-flashback-

-No sé qué le ven de emocionante a una fiesta de Rhonda- Deje mis llaves en la mesita de a lado de la puerta.

-Pues los chicos se veía muy divertidos- Se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta

-Phoebe y Gerald buscan cualquier cosa para estar juntos- crucé mis brazos

-¿Y tú y yo no?- Me dio su mirada picara que provocó un sonrojo.

-Yo sólo vine a cambiarme los zapatos que me están matando y tú me acompañaste cabezón- Pasé a un lado de él, subiendo hacia mi cuarto

-Lo que tú digas Helga- Podría apostar que rodó los ojos –Te espero en la sala, para ir por los chicos-

No sé a quién le dijo a Rhonda que en sus fiestas las chicas debíamos usar tacones, los detestaba, así que mejor me puse unos tenis más cómodos.

Cuando baje a la sala, vi a Arnold desparramado en mi sofá donde veía las luchas, se estaba quedando dormido y me quede viendo esa imagen… el chico que siempre había amado que ahora mi corazón brincaba de alegría al llamarlo mi novio, medio dormido en mi sillón. Mi corazón brincaba de alegría y amor.

-ey, bella durmiente, despierta- me incline un poco para poder verle la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos observe que su mirada se quedó en el escote que tenía mi blusa rosa, dentro de mi empezó un pequeño cosquilleo y calor.

-¡Perdón¡- Brinco en su lugar cuando entro en razón de que era muy obvio su mirada, se puso tan rojo como un tomate que quise reír… pero en ese momento la risa no era la sensación que tenía

-no tienes que pedir perdón… total, esto es tuyo- Me senté en él mirando su reacción

-¿Qué?- su cara roja de sorpresa

-Que esto es tuyo- Tomé sus manos y las puse sobre mis senos, aunque sentía que mi cara ardía y que mi corazón estallaría, no quería parar, sentir sus manos en mis senos se sentía tan bien.

-Helga… n-no creo que sea correcto- Sentí un ligero temblor en sus manos que parecían estatuas –n-no están tus padres y esto e-está mal-

-¿Entonces esto está mal?- Hice que sus manos se movieran circularmente, y me atreví cerrar sus manos para que apretaran un poco mis senos. Empecé a sentir un bulto debajo de mi… todo se sentía tan extraño, pero rico.

-N-no no no, eso está bien… muy bien, p-pero m-me refiero al hecho de que no estén tus papás y que estemos solos, ha-haciendo esto- Sus ojos luchaban por quitar la mirada de sus manos en mis senos, y para ser sincera, me estaba gustando la sensación… y sabía que él también porque el bulto que estaba debajo de mi se estaba haciendo un poco más grande. Entonces comprendí que estaba teniendo una erección, eso me dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-Pero que buen samaritano eres cabeza de balón- Me acerque a su cara y le susurré –¿no se siente bien?- y por segunda ocasión moví sus manos como la vez anterior

-Helga…- mi nombre salió de sus labios como un jadeo y eso me hizo querer más, escuchar más de ese jadeo, entonces solté sus manos y me quité mi blusa, dejándolo verme sólo con un sostén rosa chicle. Entonces cuando vi sus ojos como platos me acerque a besarlo bruscamente y ésta vez sin mi ayuda puso sus manos en mis senos nuevamente mientras yo estaba jugando con su cabello. Yo quería más, quería que el chico de mis sueños hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Bajo sus manos a mis glúteos y los apretó haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo, las colocó sobre mis caderas y empezó a moverme de una forma que hacía que mi vagina rozara su erección una y otra vez. Nuestros pequeños jadeos empezaron a soltar uno que otro gemido. El calor dentro de mí empezó a ser cada vez más grande hasta que llegó un punto en donde detuve su movimiento y dije –Ven a mi habitación ahora- lo jalé de su camisa y lo lleve casi jalándolo hacia mi habitación, antes de llegar me detuvo y me preguntó

-¿Estás segura?- me miro con una mirada que me derritió

-Tenerte siempre ha sido mi sueño, como no estar segura de hacerlo realidad- lo besé –quiero ser tuya Arnold-

-Ya lo eres-

Con esas palabras mi corazón de desbocó y lo abrace, me alzó y se dirigió hacia mi habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta con el pie. Me acomodó dulcemente en mi cama, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su torso un poco tonificado _"oh por Zeus! Muero!"_ ,separo un poco mis piernas dejando caer su cuerpo en el mío para besarme, su piel era tan cálida y suave –no sabes cuántas veces te imagine así- me dijo cuando estaba besando mi cuello, mientras sus manos empujaban mis caderas a las suyas, haciéndome jadear. Mis manos se aventuraron a explorar su espalda, era tan suave y podía contornear sus músculos que estaban definidos por el beisbol hacíamos.

-me quiero morir- pensé en voz alta y me miro con sus ojos que en algún momento se volvió oscura, profunda, tanto que me dio un escalofrío de mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja –¿a donde se fue el angelito que conozco?- le dije en tono burlón.

-Cayó por una diabla- con sus escurridizas manos desabrochó mi sostén y lo deslizó fuera del territorio. Mi rostro ardía… era la primera vez que alguien me miraba así, volteé la mirada hacia otro lado, pero sentí su penetrante mirada en mis senos y lo vi de reojo, su mirada quería devorarme, mi corazón se aceleró cuando se agacho hacia mi pecho

-Eres perfecta- susurró cerca de mi pezón derecho, me robo un gemido cuando lo lamio con su lengua tan húmeda y siguió, succionando, lamiendo y mordiéndolo mientras que su otra mano masajeaba mi otro seno, apretándolo y pellizcando suavemente mi pezón, provocando más gemidos de mi boca. Sin querer o pensar mis uñas se encajaron en su espalda arañándolo.

Hizo un quejido pero no se quitó; de momento se enderezó un poco y se acomodó a un lado de mí y me beso, sentí un poco de temblor en su cuerpo, quería voltearme hacia donde estaba pero cuando me voltee él empujo suavemente mi cadera para que volviera a estar boca arriba –¿qué haces?- susurré.

-No sé… sólo hago lo que siempre se me ha antojado hacerte- paso su mano por mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello acariciando mis senos y fue bajando de a poco por mi abdomen… escurriéndose dentro de mi pantalón y más adentro de mi ropa interior, apenas si había pasado mi ombligo ya estaba temblando de la sensación de su mano en mi vientre.

Siguió bajando hasta tocar el inicio de mis labios superiores… gemí, con toda su mano bajo y volvió a subir cubriendo toda mi vagina… me hacia retorcer como gusano en sal con tan sólo eso.

Saco su mano y lo voltee a ver quizá con cara de reproche porque sonrió y me dijo –¿Puedo?- levanto con su dedo la orilla de mi pantalón.

-Sólo hazlo cabeza de balón-

Se enderezó de la cama y desabrocho mi pantalón, lo deslizó fuera de mi muy rápido. Por suerte mi ropa interior era de encaje negro. Admiró por un momento como me tenía, se volvió a poner junto a mi lado y ahora de empezar por mi cuello, empezó a subir por mis muslos, siguió camino hasta meterse de nuevo en mi ropa interior, ahora, con más facilidad que cuando tenía el pantalón, aunque esta vez empezó a bajar con pequeños círculos, paso su brazo libre por debajo de mi cuello para mayor comodidad, yo pase mi brazo derecho por el pequeño hueco entre su torso y su brazo para seguir acariciando su espalda.

Sus dedos bajaron hasta la entrada de mi vagina y… metió su dedo medio haciéndome gemir por la extraña sensación de tener un dedo dentro de mí

-¿Te lastime?- Se quedó quieto por un momento

-no… - apenas si salió eso de mi boca, cerré mis ojos y el empezó a mover su muñeca haciendo que su dedo saliera y entrará lentamente, haciéndome gemir, empecé a sentirme muy húmeda como si estuviera mojada, cerré un poco mis piernas apretando un poco su mano, con una de sus piernas separo mis piernas y bajo mi pierna derecha capturándola entre las suyas, dejándome un poco más abierta. La sensación era tan rica, su dedo entraba y salía con una delicadeza que provocaba una deliciosa sensación en mi vagina.

Recargo su frente con la mía y también cerró los ojos, podía sentir su respiración tan rápida y unos jadeos que demostraban que también lo estaba disfrutando. Mis gemidos eran bajos y mis uñas ya estaban más que encajadas en su espalda.

Un arrebato broto de mí y saque su mano de mi vagina, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo empuje para que quedara boca arriba y me paré –¿Qué haces?- no le contesté y puse mis manos en su cinturón sacándolo, abrí el botón para bajarle el cierre, él comprendió lo que iba hacer y me ayudo a bajarle el pantalón. " _No puede ser, Dios mío"_ mis ojos querían salirse de la cuenca; tenía una gran erección, escondida bajo un bóxer de licra que marcaba la silueta de su pene. Me quedé sin aliento.

Él sonrió y tomo mi mano posándola en su erección –todo esto es tuyo Helga- Quería golpearlo por haberme regresado mis palabras… pero me congelé al sentir su erección… se sentía caliente, algo duro pero a la vez blando… estaba un tanto grueso y algo largo… -Anda ven acá- me jaló para que cayera sobre él, y en automático acomode mis piernas al lado de sus caderas y fue inevitable ahora no sentir con mayor cercanía su erección. Lo besé profundamente, más que nada por nervios y ansias. Puso sus manos nuevamente en mis nalgas para tomarlas con fuerza y empezarme a mover como antes ahora la diferencia era que podía sentir aún más ese rico rose. Jadeamos los dos, me abrazó y me volteó para quedar nuevamente sobre mí, se arrodillo entre mis piernas y en un ágil momento me bajo mis bragas, se paró y se bajó su bóxer… Su pene era tan grande… estaba tan erecto… me dio escalofríos.

-¿Helga?- me llamo, quitando mí vista de su enorme erección –¿tienes… protección?- su cara se puso roja.

-¿qué?- susurré aún mirando de reojo su erección

-amm… que si tienes algún condón- rasco su cabeza

-ah… sí, tengo los que nos dieron en la clase de anatomía- me estiré para sacar de mi cajón un par de condones. –¿Te ayudó?-

-N-no, sí puedo, tomo uno y se sentó a la orilla de la cama

Escuché como rompía la envoltura… mi corazón quería estallar, no podía creer que estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez ¡y con Arnold¡

Sentí que el peso de la cama se movía, voltee para ver cómo se acomodaba encima de mí, entre mis piernas… las cerré un poco.

-¿Estás segura?- sus ojos detonaban nerviosismo e indecisión. Me mordí el labio –Muy segura mi cabeza de balón-

Tomamos aire a la par, podía sentir como sus brazos temblaban, se agachó a mi cuello y lo besó lentamente, acarició mi seno con una de sus manos mientras que la otra acomodaba su pene a inicio de mi vagina, volví a cerrar mis piernas un poco

-Tranquila- susurró a mi oreja y me fue dandome besos de mi oreja hasta mi boca, dándome un beso salvaje pero suave, su mano no dejaba de jugar con mi pezón y ahora la otra mano iba apretando mi nalga para llegar a mi cadera, me relajé y separé un poco más mis piernas disfrutando de su sensación –Aquí voy- me susurró, ahora sus dos manos estaban en mi cadera y su rostro lo escondió en mi cuello dándole pequeños besos. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte mente, tome aire y mantuve la calma.

Empujo sus caderas hacia adelante provocando que su pene entrará con fuerza dentro mí, jadeo fuerte en mi oreja y yo solté un quejido encajando muy fuerte mis uñas en su espalda baja, ya que sentí algo dentro de mi vagina que se rompió con un dolor punzante… la sensación era sumamente extraña, el dolor tan fuerte como había llegado sólo duro unos segundos, pero sentía extraña la sensación de tener su grueso pene en mi vagina… ninguno de los dos nos movimos… él se quedó estático… sintiendo un ligero temblor por su cuerpo, volteo a verme

-¿Te lastime?- su voz sonó temblorosa

-No…- susurré, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima –sólo… supongo que es normal-

-¿Estás bien?- Sonó preocupado

-Muy bien- Lo besé para tranquilizarlo –Sigue- lo animé

Obedeció y sin dejarme de ver a los ojos movió su cadera hacia atrás, sacando un poco su pene, ahora la movió hacia adelante dando una estocada suave. La sensación era extraña, pero a la vez se sentía muy bien, solté un gemido y él un quejido, siguió penetrándome tan lento y suave que me fui adaptando a la sensación y mis gemidos se hicieron un poco más fluidos, su respiración se hizo más pesada y rápida, sus gemidos eran bajos pero cercanos a mi oreja, provocando que mi piel se erizara cuando me dio un beso en la comisura de mi boca. Después de un rato, sus penetraciones se fueron haciendo un poco más rápidas y un poco más firmes… mis manos se colocaron en sus glúteos disfrutando de sus estocadas, gimiendo y queriendo más de eso, empujaba y jalaba su trasero queriendo que entrará más adentro de mí, nuestros gemidos empezaron a sonar en una deliciosa armonía. –Más…- escapó de mi boca la palabra que estaba pensando. Gimió cuando arañe una de sus nalgas…

Besó mi cuello mordiéndolo a la par de que empujaba su pene con más fuerza, haciendo de sus penetraciones más salvajes. Alzó con sus manos mi cadera y con eso y sus penetraciones también estaba provocando una excitación en mi clítoris haciéndome gemir más alto y fuerte.

En un rato, sentía que sus gemidos también empezaron a ser más seguidos, mi cuerpo empezaba a contraerse… tenía la sensación de querer hacer pipí…pero sabía que no era eso. Arnold empezó a dar unas estocadas más fuertes y duras –Helga…-apretó mis nalgas encajando sus dedos

-Arnold…- Gemí su nombre, siguió sus estocadas y en unos segundos caí en la más rica sensación de gloria, sentí desahogar mi cuerpo que estaba contraído, sentí mi cara hacer gestos de placer… Arnold también gimió demasiado fuerte, haciendo sus estocadas cada vez más lentas.

Entendí que los dos habíamos tenido nuestro primer orgasmo… habíamos tocado el cielo por primera vez.

Salió de mí y el preservativo tenía su semen. Lo amarró y lo arrojo al bote de la basura. Se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme.

-¿Estás bien?- Me acomode, mi cabeza en su pecho, mi mano acariciando su abdomen y mi pierna encima de las suyas. Me quedé un momento respirando su aroma… tratando de poderme creer que mi primera vez fue con el amor de mi vida –Mejor que nunca- Le contesté. Beso mi cabeza y me dijo –Te amo-…

-flashback off-

Me siguió besando y abrazándome… dios… extrañaba tenerlo, extrañaba su sabor, su aroma, su piel… pero… Alan… –¡suéltame¡- lo empuje con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Él se aferró a mi cuerpo y yo lo seguía empujando –suéltame Arnold- empecé a llorar de rabia –¡VETE CON NATALIA! VE Y HAZLE EL MEJOR SEXO DE TU VIDA-

-… ¿en serio Helga?- me apretó los brazos… y me miro con dolor –como darle mi cuerpo a alguien más si es tuyo… y me importa un carajo esa maldita, ¡cuando entenderás que todo fue parte de su plan!- me sacudió ligeramente –¡que no has entendido que yo te amo sólo a ti¡ ¡A ti, Helga¡-

-¡DEJAME IR!-

-¡NUNCA¡-

-¡ARNOLD¡- se escuchó la voz de Gerald –¿Viejo, qué haces? Suéltala- me separó de él y lo tomo de los hombros alejándolo un poco

Aproveché para irme corriendo hacia el pub, antes de entrar pude escuchar el grito de Arnold _"¡No¡"_

Mi corazón estaba desecho…

A lo lejos estaba Alan riendo con los invitados, me tome un momento para tranquilizarme… era momento de actuar y hacer de cuenta que instantes atrás no había vuelto a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida.

Respiré hondo y me acerque a la multitud, Phoebe se me quedó viendo…pero ni siquiera la podía mirarla a la cara, así que desvié la mirada.

-AH¡ ya llego mi chica dorada- dijo Alan –ven acá baby, les estaba contando cuando me fui de intercambio a Rusia- Me senté a su lado mientras terminaba de contar su historia. A los cinco minutos vi que la puerta del pub se abrió repentinamente y era Arnold, seguido de Gerald… mi sangre se congeló porque su caminar era un poco dominante y calculador.

Se fue acercando hacia nosotros y noté como algunos lo voltearon a ver, y Alan, en última instancia lo volteo a ver y se quedó sorprendido parándose de golpe al igual que yo.

-¿Arnold?-A Alan se le dibujo una sonrisa –¿Ey, qué haces aquí?- Se acercó y le dio un abrazo, la mandíbula de Arnold se apretó y más de a fuerzas que de ganas también le acepto rápidamente el abrazo forzadamente

" _oh Zeus… espera, ¿qué?"_ –¿Se conocen?- Pregunté sorprendida

-Claro que sí corazón- otro apretón de mandíbula de Arnold -él me _ay_ udo a recuperar el lazo entre mi papá y yo, le estoy muy agradecido por ello- después me preguntó -¿tú lo conoces?-

-S-sí, fue mi compañero de clase en la primaria P.S118…-dije limitadamente

-Y también compartimos salón en secundaría y la mitad de preparatoria- Dijo Arnold con una tranquilidad fingida, Alan se miraba sorprendidísimo

-Vaya… nunca me habías platicado de él corazón-

-Oh no te sorprendas Alan, al parecer no fue tan importante nuestra… amistad- dijo entre dientes lo último…pero eso que dijo me llego fuerte a mi corazón

-oh no digas eso Arnold, tu amistad nunca se olvida… mejor siéntate y cuéntame qué ha sido de ti ya que mi prometida no me contó mucho de ti- se sentó y me senté a su lado incómodamente.

-Claro, con mucho gusto Redmond- dijo Arnold un poco frío, se sentó a mi lado acomodándose de manera que nos mirará a los dos, aún seguía apretando su mandíbula

-oh Arnie, llamame Alan- le sonrío

-pues dime… qué quieres saber-

-mmm… ¿cómo te llevabas con Helga? Yo sólo conocí su faceta universitaria. Debió ser una tremenda diablilla- pico mis costillas y paso su brazo atrás de mi cabeza… me quería morir… sus ojos parecían navajas.

-Bueno… realmente sí era todo un caos… cuando hacíamos trabajos en parejas pues… vaya, era todo un caos, es decir, preferíamos hacer otras cosas que hacer un proyecto- mi corazón se agitó

-¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?- Preguntó Alan curiosamente

-Bueno pues…. – me ericé

-Flashback-

-¡más rápido!- le exigía mientras me recargaba boca abajo en su escritorio –más…- me separo un poco más las piernas y me penetraba rápidamente una y otra vez haciéndome gemir, tomaba mis caderas y hacia que las estocadas fueran más intensas, de repente utilizaba una mano para estimular mi clítoris mientras que con la otra tiraba de mi cabello hacia él levantando mi cara y cuello pero reteniéndome con su mismo brazo para que no me levanta… era todo un Dios… no dejaba de penetrarme con la velocidad que le había pedido

-Helga- decía entre gemidos, se acercó hacia mi, ahora poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y tirando de mi con más fuerza y podía sentir sus penetraciones más profundas, así, se acercó a mi oreja y con voz ronca y profunda me susurro –Eres mía- Dio 3 estocadas duras y fuertes, tanto que me hizo gritar –Siempre mía- Arañaba la mesa con la sensación de mi cuerpo contraído, él empezó a temblar y con otras estocadas igual de fuertes nos corrimos los dos en una sincronía sublime y exquisita…

-Flasback off-

-pues…. Muchas veces veíamos luchas, otras escribíamos notas en el escritorio y pues las hacíamos música- ni siquiera me volteaba a ver…

-Eso sí, Helga siempre ha sido excelente con la guitarra- Río Alan

-Sí, me imagino que sí- suspiró

-y bueno, ¿Qué has hecho los últimos años?- _"pésima pregunta alan"_ dije

-buena pregunta, pues qué te puedo decir…. Hace unos años tenía una maravillosa y perfecta relación con una mujer espectacular, la mujer perfecta debería decir…-

-Así como mi Helga, cada quién encuentra a su mujer perfecta, ¿no?- me dio un vuelco en corazón y trague saliva

-…demasiado perfecta y déjame decirte Alan, que sé que esa mujer sigue siendo tan mía, que a pesar de estar con otro hombre siempre estaré en su mente y corazón…- deje de respirar

-Wuau…eso es profundo Arnie, la debiste de amar demasiado-

-y no sabes cuánto, cada día desde una noche que todo salió mal, nunca la he dejado de amar ni de pensar.-

-pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? Sonaba como un cuento de hadas- cruzo la pierna y puso su mano sobre mis piernas, Arnold trago saliva

-Pues… una noche en una fiesta, tomé demasiado… y en esa época los dos teníamos una amiga en común, Natalia, le gustaba demasiado a Natalia, y en esa fiesta me besó… enfrente de mi novia… y le mintió diciendo que habíamos mantenido una relación a escondidas y que era más feliz con ella, que le hacía muy bien el amor y demás porquería, ella… lo tomo como cierto y se fue, para lo peor es que esa noche era la última fiesta antes de irnos a la universidad como tal…. Desperté y cuando fui a buscarla ya no estaba… y la gota que derramó el vaso fue que Natalia convenció a mis padres que cambiarán de opción universitaria, que me cambiaran a su universidad de "prestigio"… y con el cambio mi chica pensó que toda esa mierda que le había dicho Natalia había sido verdad… le perdí la pista… se cambió de ciudad, de celular…todo-Se le entrecorto la voz –y cuando volví a encontrarle pista, quise viajar a la ciudad donde estaba para llevármela…llevarme lo que es mio, sabes…-

-Vaya Arnie… que historia, en verdad espero que todo salga bien y que la puedas recuperar- suspiró –vaya, no sé qué decir, supongo que algunos tenemos la fortuna de vivir sin sufrir- y me estrujó en sus brazos. Se rompió un poco más mi corazón… ¿qué estaba haciendo con Alan?

-Me imagino que sí…- se paró –bueno pues… felicidades por su compromiso, me gustaría darles mi más grata felicitación- Abrió un poco los brazos a Alan, Alan con gusto se paro y le dio un abrazo, cuando lo abrazo Arnold me miró a los ojos… sus ojos mostraban impotencia y dolor… -cuídala, es una excelente amiga- escuché que le dijo…. Sabía que era mi turno de abrazarlo… me pare como pude…tome aire y deje que me abrazara… sus brazos rodearon mi torso apretándome hacia él… sentí que me derrumbaba… sus dedos se encajaron un poco en mi piel y me susurro a penas –siempre seré tuyo…-

Tres palabras, un último golpe a mi corazón. Cuando encaje mis dedos en su espalda, se separó de mí y dijo

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, tengo una maleta que preparar-

" _¿¡una maleta¡?"_ –Claro Arnie, ve por tu chica- dijo Alan

-Nos vemos, cuídense… sean felices-

-Te acompaño a la salida Arnold- le dije sin temblor ni nerviosismo, como si fuera una persona más –enseguida regreso Alan-

-Ah sí, claro bebé- yo iré con los chicos

Camine al lado de Arnold… con la cabeza en alto pero el corazón destrozado.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una buena actriz?- se quedó parado a lado de la puerta mirándome de frente… no me acordaba de que durante la adolescencia me había alcanzado en estatura y ahora me rebasaba por unos 5 cm.

-Sí, me lo han dicho, y tú no te quedas atrás…-

-Aprendí de la mejor, así que gracias-

-No fue un cumplido-

-No fue un agradecimiento real… cumpliré tu deseo… me largaré de tu vida… así que cuídate-

-Seguramente con Natalia…-

Respiro profundamente y lo soltó en señal de enojo –Simplemente me iré de tu vida… y no, no me iré con ella… ya le dije a tu novio la verdadera historia, claro, quitando el hecho de que esa mujer perfecta eras tú- Tragué saliva

-Entonces….-

-Entonces me voy Helga… pero eso sí… recuerda lo que te dije… soy tuyo y tu mía- Nos quedamos viendo por un momento, apretó su mandíbula y sin más abrió la puerta y salió, la brisa de la noche me regalo un respiro de su perfume.

Ya estábamos rumbo a mi casa… no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el resto de la noche… Alan se paró una calle antes de mi casa y apagó el motor.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunte volteándolo a ver

-¿Qué pasó?- me regresó la mirada sin emociones

-¿De qué?- me preocupe

-Bueno pues sólo tenía duda de, cuál era el nombre del chico que te hizo daño, por el cual te pusiste tan mal la noche que te conocí- nunca quito la mirada de mi

-pero… ¿para qué quieres saberlo?-

-porque quiero descartar la posibilidad de que Arnold sea ese hombre-

Me congeló -¿Qué?-

-Helga… entre hombres nos sabemos leer- me sorprendía la neutralidad de su mirada –y pude llegar a sentir, por la pasión con la que hablaba que realmente no me estaba contando lo que paso hace años a mi… si no a ti-

-Eso es absurdo- le quite la mirada y observe la calle

-No lo es, no lo es ya que no me miras con esos ojos brillantes como a él-

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a mí –sólo dime si es él-

El carro se quedó en silencio… mi respiración se aceleró, mi único deseo era salirme corriendo, pero tome valor, inhale profundo y dije

-sí, es él-

Un silencio más se hizo presente

-si es así… mejor piensa bien si realmente esto es lo correcto- lo voltee a ver –no pienses mal, te amo, soy el más contento en pensar que serías mi esposa… pero no quiero hacerlo si en tu corazón aún hay rastro de Arnold, te quiero pedir o dar la opinión de que te des la oportunidad de aclarar la niebla de tu corazón y si decides volver te estaré esperando como si nada hubiera pasado-

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

Me baje del auto tan rápido como pude, entre a mi casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí… ¿en verdad Alan me había dicho todo eso?... ¿y si tenía razón? No lo sabía… sólo necesitaba que mi corazón se tranquilizara de esta montaña rusa de esta noche.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por haberlo leído, deja tus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias u opiniones y ésta historia quisiera terminarla para complacerlos, díganme qué final les gustaría más, que terminara con Alan o con Arnold. Un saludo y gracias por haber leído.


End file.
